


Child power with shifting abilities

by levixerenforever



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levixerenforever/pseuds/levixerenforever
Summary: Haruhi is a young shape-shifter with many abilities. She is always on the run or fighting, to keep herself safe from anyone. That would try to hurt her, she thinks that the moon called for her.





	Child power with shifting abilities

to be added tomorrow, as need to think of a good start of


End file.
